Naruto (r) Evolution
by Kingdark
Summary: Naruto wakes up on an island near New York and is forced to deal with the consequences of his choices. No plan survives contact with the enemy though, something that Naruto is reminded off... M rating for violence, character deaths and to be on the safe side. No Slash or m/m pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto (r)evolution

Kingdark: This is the sequel to the 'prequel' but this is actually the first and primary story. I don't know at this point if there will be a sequel to it or not. The prequel simply went over the perks and powers that Naruto chose and why. He goes over them and tells in his own words why he chose them. It also doubles as a way to explain just what things he chose. The prequel can be ignored if you wish, but I would advise you to read it because I'll be referencing to the prequel regularly and I won't be going into too much detail again as to why he made the choices that he did. He already did that so it wouldn't make any sense to go over it again.

Now, if you are curious what a 'cyoa' actually, is then I'll explain it very briefly. CYOA is short for 'create your own adventure. It's a book that lets you make choices. It would say, if you choose option A go to page ten if you choose option B go to page five. That lets you make your own choices and lets you customise the story yourself. That's the 'vanilla' version. CYOA as I am using it is different. I 'told' Naruto which powers he could purchase etc. Then he'll have those powers available to him and he needs to then find a way to accomplish his objective.

Final note: If you are curious about the character sheet, look at the bottom of the prequel. I've included it there.

Extended summary:  
Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto dies in a last stand while defending his village from technologically advanced invaders. Naruto is told that there exist a number of greater threats that would make even the combined might of Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya plus even those foreign invaders look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Naruto is then informed that through sheer circumstances alone, Naruto is one out of three people that would be given a chance to stop this greater threat in its tracks. The choices that Naruto would be offered would be all the 'help' that Naruto would be getting.

Note: As I wrote this chapter, I realized that referring to Naruto as the right gender would be highly confusing. I either continue to refer to him as a him no matter which gender he actually is, or I call a duck a duck and just refer to him as he is. If he is a boy, he's a boy and if he's a she then I'll refer to her as a girl. Naruto's personal dialogue will still be referring to himself as a boy. Just think of Ranma 1/2 . Ranma is a boy but he is a girl often enough and most characters refer to him as either a girl or as Ranko. That being said… If I make a mistake, let me know or ignore it please?  
Thank you.

Enjoy the story

Naruto (r) Evolution  
00 You have made your choice and now you have to deal with the consequences… Literally 00

First world: Marvel

Fake-Hiruzen smacked himself in the face and groaned. _"I really am getting older if I'm making stupid mistakes like this."_ He muttered to himself. He had known full well what options Naruto could take and dare he say it, what options Naruto would take before he actually took them. Hiruzen had studied Naruto a lot after all and while he hadn't been completely accurate, he had still been mostly right and that had to count for something right?

Anyway, Hiruzen had overlooked one, no two things that he should've prepared for in advance. The first thing he had overlooked was about the history of Naruto himself, Kurama when he shows up and of course the company he would inherit. Now, if it had been a smaller company, then he could slip it in more easily, but a multi-billion company just doesn't appear out of nowhere. It needed to have history. Although…

" _Why couldn't Naruto start off with 'just' a multi-million company instead? It would solve a lot of immediate problems and Naruto has plenty in his arsenal to make it successful on his own."_ Hiruzen nodded to himself. Yes, that was what he would do.

Now that this problem was solved, he could move on to the more urgent one. He had forgotten to tell Naruto that he actually had a mission he was supposed to complete. It didn't matter that Naruto was only one of a handful of 'champions and that they didn't have that much of a choice in picking him in the first place, Hiruzen and Hiruzen's allies needed something in return for their efforts. Not _wanted_ but **needed** something in return. It had something to do with balance, you receive something, you give something. Hiruzen couldn't wake up Naruto again before he arrived in a world of Marvel. But he could sneak in an indestructible message until naruto had read and acknowledged it…

Yes. Hiruzen decided. It was a bit unusual since it denied Naruto any way of asking for clarifications. Well, it wasn't like Hiruzen could do something about it. Naruto had used up all his points so it wasn't as if he could sneak a small addition into what he would get already. The only thing that Hiruzen could do was meddle a little and arrange for Naruto to meet one of his future team mates a bit earlier than anticipated. Hiruzen grinned widely and imitated that cliché'd yellow skinned character he had stumbled on once.

" _Excellent!"_ Hiruzen said gleefully while rubbing his hands. He followed that up by a dramatic snap of the fingers.

X

First world: Marvel

X

New York city…

One moment everything was as normal as it gets in New York city. The busy traffic. The crowds. The constant crimes. The seedy neighbourhoods. It was just a normal, _boring_ February afternoon. It was a day where you could step outside and simply enjoy the firs rays of sunshine. Everything was going well as per normal and there wasn't even the tiniest clue that things were about to get… Rough.

None of New York's citizens could have predicted that the weather was going to turn so freaky that not even the New Yorkers were able to just shrug it off immediately. Considering that they had to deal with an real life alien invasion just a few short months ago _THAT_ was saying something.

It took only a few seconds for the weather to change from 'pleasant' to 'oh my god we are all going to die' scary. It was a storm that appeared literally out of nowhere. Or if you wanted to be precise, a storm that appeared at the exact same time when Hiruzen focussed the barest minimum of his power in order to fulfil his side of their bargain. Large black clouds rolled over New York, bringing with them torrents of rain, hail and large amounts of snow all at the same time. You could literally cross the street and go from snowstorm to rainstorm. Naturally, no storm could exist without a good number of lightning and thunder. Since the weather came apparently out of nowhere it caught the people of New York completely off guard. It didn't take long for the people of New York to scramble though and hundreds of them sought shelter in nearby buildings and if that wasn't an option they ran into the underground subway stations that were designed to -if you forgive the pun- to weather anything from snow storms to rain storms to anything in between.

Ever since that alien invasion, the authorities had designed several emergency procedures that had taught the New Yorkers what they should do if something weird enough happened that couldn't be dealt with by Spiderman, the avengers or any of the other super powered beings in the city. New York was after all one of the busiest places I n the world when it came to superheroes appearances not to mention that it held more secrets then anyone could guess at, including but not limited to abandoned subway tunnels that are converted into bases by super villains or even remnants from the American civil war that the government wanted to keep undiscovered.

This time, the bad weather did not announce the arrival of another alien invasion nor was it a prelude of some super villain attempting to take New York hostage. The one responsible for the freak storm was actually benign and was attempting to get his business over with as soon as possible. Thirty minutes later, the storm vanished as abruptly as it had come, leaving behind snow, ice and a huge amount of water everywhere.

The freak storm was news worthy for media stations all over the world but when no alien invasion appeared nor did a new supervillain make their introduction, the storm was just dismissed as a genuine freak storm.

X  
Minutes after the freak storm ceased to exist…  
South Brother island, New York.  
X

Naruto groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness again. "What the hell just hit me?" He muttered to himself. Naruto's eyes snapped open because he did not sound like himself. It was around that time that the memories hit him, reminding him about the decisions he made and making him feel that perhaps he had been just a tad hasty… He didn't let that information panic him though. The first thing he did was pull himself on his feet and do an immediate pat down. He realized immediately that he could no longer call himself a boy because if anything, having two real breasts of flesh and blood was proof enough that he was no longer a boy.

Momentarily deciding to put that issue aside, he continued to pat himself down to do a complete inventory check. He had all the standard equipment that a typical Jounin ninja had on him. Plenty of kunai, shuriken, explosion tags, a couple of chakra pills and other odds and ends that a typical Jounin had on him most of the time. Naruto was at least glad to see that he was also wearing the standard Jounin uniform which gave him a measure of comfort and security at least. Now that he knew that he was well equipped and well protected, Naruto created two dozen clones that he send out in every direction for scouting purposes. He needed to know where he was after all.

Once the initial twelve had left, he created another six clones. Six would hide themselves in the bushes to act as an early warning system for when the local AnBu came to investigate.

Nodding to himself that at least he wouldn't be caught off guard too easily, Naruto did a second more thorough pat down that resulted him in finding a bunch of papers, a wallet, a number of cards as well as a letter that seemed to scream I AM IMPORTANT to him. Deciding that he might as well read the letter, he opened it and read it. Then he read it a second and a third time just to be sure it was real.

 _Naruto and Kurama,_

 _I sort of forgot to tell you that you have a mission you need to complete in order to 'pay' for the services I provided you. Actually, you'll have several missions that will tie into each other as you visit other worlds. You'll eventually make the connection what the real long term goal is but that's for you to figure out. I realized far too late that I gave you the impression that you didn't have a choice._

 _You did. Have a choice to accept as you did or refuse and join your friends in the pure world. Free will is extremely important to beings on an even bigger power scale as myself and the only reason I'm still around after that fuckup is because I genuinely forgot. Otherwise I would be well… A worse fate as your human idea of hell and let's keep it at that._

 _It is for that very reason (that I forgot to tell you had an actual choice) that you are even reading this letter in the first place or why I'm even allowed to write it at all! Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to contact you after making our deal. I'm sure that you already realized that though but if you hadn't realized it then you do now._

 _Okay, so your current mission is actually rather difficult and long term at the same time. You are in a world of Marvel where things are on the edge of anarchy. People who you would classify as 'first generation bloodline holders are threatened with being forced to register themselves with or without a tattoo. If that isn't bad enough already, this world you are in could do a re-enactment of the Mizugakure civil war and this time it would be on a global (worldwide) scale. It's not just bloodline holders that are being threatened like that, but also people who try to make the world a better place by using their abilities to catch criminals but they do so behind a mask. There will eventually be attempts to force these people to reveal their identities either publicly or to a certain organization. I'm sure you can make your conclusions on how much of a good idea that is._

 _Your job is to make sure that people know that there is another faction out there they could ally with -yours- that won't tolerate any of that nonsense. You'll have a lot of work to do if you want to be able to do that though. Actually, that's just one option but you are entirely free how to handle it as long as the end result is that these bloodline holders are not being persecuted. It doesn't have to be_ _ **perfect**_ _but I'm positive you are capable of finding a middle ground._

 _I already mentioned this briefly but this won't be the only mission that you'll get. Don't worry about any future missions though, I'll get in touch with you to tell you what your mission is going to be, because I couldn't predict what world you will visit next since that is entirely YOUR choice. Free will and all that!_

 _I'm reminding you that when you figure out how to access the maze that you are allowed to bring friends with you. But remember that if the maze is dangerous for you, it will be outright suicidal for anybody else if they can't take care of themselves! Take that however you wish._

 _Last but not least, because of my fuck-up I was… Instructed to grant you an additional perk or minor power. You won't be allowed to choose it yourself but… Think of it as something that will activate -COULD activate- when you're in really big trouble. Don't count on it happening if you try to manipulate it because that will get yourself killed._

 _Sincerely,  
Hiruzen_

"ARGH!" Naruto growled. He punched a random nearby tree with a chakra enhanced fist, punching through straight through it and making it groan in protest but thankfully, it wasn't damaged enough to make it come crashing down.

Naruto was left breathing harshly, both because he had tired him out punching that tree and because that anger attack had caught him completely off guard.

"I think I need to keep a tighter control on my emotions if I want to keep myself from doing something stupid." Naruto said to himself quietly.

"I can deal with the implications of that letter on a later date." Naruto decided. He stuffed the letter back in his pouch and moved on to investigate the rest of the papers he had.

"Let's see, besides that letter, I have two passports for me and Kurama, a wallet with what seems to be the local currency, more paperwork in what appears to be two different languages, my own and I have to assume the local one…"

"Aside from the passports, a wallet with money and the paperwork identifying myself It also includes what appears to be credit cards of some kind. Maybe a way to pay for larger purchases?" Naruto reasoned out loud.

"It also appears that both passports have an address attached to them so I can only guess that it means I'm supposed to go there. I wonder why Hiruzen couldn't just drop me off in the right location."

Naruto nodded to himself and then took off in a random direction. His clones still hadn't reported back either by dismissing themselves or by giving him a verbal report. Right now, he wanted to find a lake or a puddle or anything that could give him a better idea how he looked at the moment.

Naruto paused mid step and decided that no, he didn't mind being dropped off here. This way he could do some scouting around and get a lay of the land so to speak. As he resume walking, his clones moving with him, he was hit by the memories of several of his clones. Apparently he was on an island of some kind and-

When the memories of his clones hit him, Naruto could barely belief what the memories told him. So he started running because he had to see that for himself. When he reached the beach side a few seconds later, he could only stare at the opposite of the bay. He had thought that his clones were attempting to play a prank on him but unless he was under a ridiculous genjutsu, he was definitely staring at a huge industry centre. Bigger as Konoha and several cities combined.

Naruto guessed that the industry he was looking at could probably give work to hundreds if not tens of thousands of people in total. That meant that the local population was HUGE!

"Really, I have to wonder how the local AnBu keeps order. Or when they let their population breed like bunnies, because really, unless that city has a large amounts of clans in them, it would be impossible to keep order!"

It never occurred to Naruto that things like clans, AnBu or even a government like his own couldn't exist here.

Looking at the sky, Naruto realized that it was getting dark. It was getting colder too.

"I need to cross the bay as soon as it gets dark enough and find myself a place to sleep." Naruto thought to himself. It was getting colder at a rapid rate and even though his uniform was designed to keep him warm as much as possible it definitely wasn't rated for winter temperatures.

Still, he couldn't cross the bay right now, there was far too much traffic. Although…

"I suppose I could use the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide myself crossing the bay. But if the mist was local only and only lasted for a few minutes at best, I'm sure that the local AnBu won't take long to get on my tail. I can't have that. I don't want to fight them either."

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that it was entirely possible that this body couldn't cross the water in the first place.

"Perhaps I should first test my tree walking and go from there." Naruto thought with a frown.

"If I can't then it just means I have to put in a few hours of intensive chakra control training. If I create enough clones I could probably get myself ready in two days tops. Still…

Naruto realized that he only had enough supplies to last him a day or two at most. Sure, he could build himself an underground bunker to keep the cold out and to hide himself for the night but…

"Actually… Could I avoid using water walking and just go underground?"

Putting that to the test, Naruto walked back further onto the island again to get away from the beach side and then he immediately dug a tunnel using the _earth release: tunnelling technique_ he had been taught by Kurotsuchi of Iwa during the fourth shinobi world war. It created stable tunnels but also relied a lot on the condition of the dirt, sand and the make-up of the ground. It would harder by several magnitudes to make a tunnel of any kind in say the desert or a beach then it would be in a location where the ground was more solid.

The first few minutes, everything went alright but once he got deep enough, the moisture in the ground itself became too much and the chakra cost to keep the technique stable began to increase rapidly.

Naruto decided that it was better to abort now that he still could instead of going through with it and risk being buried alive.

"Digging a tunnel under the water isn't going to work then." Naruto realized. "Then that leaves crossing the water as the only alternative. But first… I need to see how skilled this body is compared to what I was used to. First I'll try to use the tree climbing chakra control exercise and if that goes smoothly, I can check if I stay afloat on a puddle and if that goes okay, I can test it on the water itself." Now that he had a plan, Naruto promptly followed it up by doing it. There was no point in delaying and he needed to know how 'in shape' he was sooner rather than later.

Finding a random tree that was tall and thick enough took a bit of searching but eventually he found one that suited his purposes if only barely. Still, he didn't need a Fire-Country-Tree Giant, just a tree that was solid enough for him to test it out on.

A few moments later, Naruto was pleased to realize that he only needed a bit of practice as a refresher course rather than having to master it from scratch.

Naruto created a dozen or so additional clones and recalled all the clones from earlier he had send in every direction and instructed them to practice the tree walking skill until it got really dark. Then, Naruto would use the experience that the clones would give him to increase his chances that he could cross the water smoothly.

"The faster I get it done, the faster I can get off this Log-forsaken rock." Naruto muttered.

Far too quickly for Naruto's liking, it had grown dark enough that he could probably risk crossing the bay without being seen. But he would have preferred to get as much time in as possible. Still, it could be barely said that he had problems with the tree walking skill so he didn't anticipate any problems with the water skill either.

Naruto dismissed all the clones except the ones he had hidden in his direct area. Even though the island was deserted and the clones weren't really needed, it was a 'just in case' security safety measure. Naruto paused for a few moments, letting the memories of the clones settle down and then he took the bull by its metaphorical horns and went straight for the water to put his water walking skills to the test. When he stayed on top of the water just like he should, Naruto took a few more steps further down so that if his control failed he would only get his ankles wet. He couldn't risk getting any wetter than that. Not with the weather being as cold as it was.

Naruto walked along the coast, making sure to not go too far, just in case and eventually he was satisfied that he wouldn't sink unexpectedly. Still, he wouldn't put his chakra control under battle conditions but the most important thing was to get across the water and then blend in with the crowd as quickly as possible.

Now that he was ready, Naruto formed the seals necessary for the Kirigakure no jutsu that would create a thick artificial mist to hide him from anyone that could see him. Since his chakra reserves were pretty deep, he allowed himself to let the mist expand to cover a large distance as well as increasing its thickness so that it was next to impossible to see him crossing the water. He wanted to make absolutely sure that he would not be seen by any of the locals.

In fact, using the Kirigakure no jutsu was sure to get the attention of the local version of AnBu if that hadn't been the case already. So he needed to get a move on and fast! Naruto paused mid-step and decided that since he was already going this far with making sure he wouldn't get wet, then he might as well go all the way. A single seal later and he was surrounded by a dozen or so additional clones. Should his chakra control falter at any time then they would be in the ideal position to keep dragging him onwards. But hopefully that wouldn't be necessary.

"Let's go." Naruto waited for the clones to surround him and then started running over the water himself. His clones were close enough and were grabbing his arms lightly. Thankfully, nothing happened and before he knew it, Naruto had crossed the water and he was now on the opposite side in the middle of an industry zone. As soon as he was back onshore, Naruto redirected the mist to his current location. While still keeping the mist up in the location where he was at. Or rather, the clones he left behind would keep the technique up. Their orders were to keep the technique up until they used up the last of their chakra reserves or until sunrise, whichever came first.

Naruto repeated his earlier actions and created several dozen clones. They moved out immediately to explore the location he was in. Their job besides exploring was to find the local version of a hotel as well as finding a room that was currently empty and more importantly, wouldn't be rented out. That meant that the room would probably need to be of the more expensive variant.

"Since you guys are still with me, you might as well stick around. Just make sure to hide yourselves. I'm going to see if I can find the residential area or something." Naruto instructed. His clones just vanished from sight since they didn't need to acknowledge his orders verbally.

Naruto kept to the shadows which wasn't too much of a challenge since there wasn't that much traffic at present. Eventually, Naruto found his way into the residential part of the city and from there it didn't take long to find several hotels.

It was around the time where he took his time to observe the city, that he got several sets of memories that informed him that his clones had found a hotel with expensive looking rooms and more importantly, _**empty**_ expensive looking rooms.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the hotel and from there it was just a matter of quickly making his way upward and then slip into the room that his clones had found.

Hotel room

"Okay listen up!" Naruto said shortly. "We don't know if this room will be rented tonight or even tomorrow morning. I need you guys to stay alert and take on a menacing body guard look. You know the _unofficial_ kind."

His clones nodded their acknowledgement since they knew exactly what Naruto meant. They were him after all.

Naruto walked to the bed and allowed himself to finally relax. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. As such he kind of missed the conversation his clones were making between themselves.

"You know it's kind of strange that the Boss crashed like he did. It's only been a few hours since we arrived here and he's out like a light."

"She." A second clone corrected.

"Ha! I think that's half the reason why the boss crashed in the first place. He firmly ignored the reflection in the water when we crossed it and he pretty much ignored any other reflection as well."

"She." The same clone corrected stubbornly.

"Yhea, well, I still think of myself as a boy and so does the boy. A package does not a girl make…" The clone paused, repeating those words in his head a few times.

"Bah! You know what I mean!"

"Don't judge a package by its appearance?" The first clone offered thoughtfully.

"Don't rub yourself on the same stone twice?" The second followed up.

A second later the two clones were dispelled by force.

"God, we're weird sometimes." The clone that had done the dispelling muttered.

"Don't I know it. Still she-" POOF

'smack'

The only clone that was left smacked itself in the face. Not too hard or the boss would be left on his own. "Damn it! I don't have the chakra to create another clone that would last until morning. I'm not even sure if I could last until morning…"

The clone closed his eyes and tried to see if he could get in touch with the clones that were still on the island.

" _Get your asses over here! We were acting weird again and I'm the only one left to keep the boss safe and I won't last until morning for sure! The Boss is safe so just let the mist take a life of its own. It'll disappear on its own by morning anyway!"_

Thankfully, the clone sensed the acknowledgement of the clones in question and allowed itself a relieved sigh. That still didn't mean he could drop his guard though. However unlikely it was that they would be disturbed, the boss's safety was his top priority.

" _I wonder what Kurama is up too. Come to think of it, he was pretty quiet until now."_ The clone couldn't get in touch with him though. It was one of those limits that they had discovered over the years.

The remaining clone continued to stand on guard, looking out of the window on occasion and making sure to stay on full alert. It was around ten minutes after the clone had send out its distress call that the clone heard several clicks against the window. The clone looked up immediately and realized that it had to be the reinforcements he had asked for.

The clone opened the window and allowed the clones to slip inside.

The clones immediately spread out as they entered the room, exploring it briefly before taking on easily defendable positions. Slowly, as seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours, time went by and several hours later, the sun was rising again.

"One of you, go outside and see if the chakra powered mist is dissipating on its own. If not, suck the chakra that's in it out of it and then return to base immediately. We won't last too much longer and neither will you. If you can suck out the chakra that the Boss put into the mist, then you'll last long enough for the Boss to wake up as well as having enough chakra to increase your numbers."

"One of the clone stepped forward and slipped out immediately." The sun was rising already so it had to be quick or it could be seen by the people who were already out and about. The same clone returned about ten minutes later, being fully charged up.

"Do you want me to give you a charge or do you want me to create my own clones?" Because a Kage bunshin created Kage bunshin tended to be… Weird.

"Charge us up." The clone who had called for reinforcements decided.

It was around that time, that Naruto was waking up. "On second thought, that probably won't be needed anymore."

"I think you're right but we still have to remain alert. The boss is only waking up and we should know that we aren't very reliable after a good night of sleep."

Since that was very much the truth, the clone resumed its aborted move to charge the remaining clones up, accidentally dispelling itself when it gave up more chakra then it could spare.

X  
End  
X

It's a little bit over five thousand words, so I'm hoping the few people who follow this story enjoyed it. I've got nothing left after this though, so it'll be a while before I can figure out where to go from here. I've noticed that I need to put names on created clones because it got confusing to follow which clone did what, when and how. So if that's the case for ME, then how will it be for the reader?

Any criticism, arguments good or bad are all welcome but if you do, don't just say 'good story' but actually tell me why you think it is good or what is not-so-good for that matter. I know I'm FAR from perfect and that my writing can still be improved by a lot. My first language isn't English though, so that's my primary excuse when some of my grammar seems a bit weird. I'm basing the way I'm writing on series I've watched as well as other fanfics I've read as well as books of established authors.

Anyway, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited on 4/03/2017 for spelling and some grammar mistakes.**

Naruto (R) Evolution  
Chapter 02

Kingdark: Previously, I said that I didn't have anything left that was already written. I was mistaken. Thankfully for you, it hasn't made it in this chapter just yet. That means that I have a 'goal' to work towards. Be happy about it.

Summary so far…  
Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto died after attempting to defend his village from a real honest to God alien invasion. After Naruto died, he expected to be reunited with the people who died before him except that didn't happen. A being that took the appearance and the first name of the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi informed Naruto that he was one of a few that fit a highly specific criteria and that he was needed to fight an enemy that even with the combined might of all of the most powerful chakra users past and present wouldn't be able to touch, let alone actually hurt. Fake-Hiruzen then offered Naruto some options that would give Naruto a higher chance but this didn't come without a price to pay.

Eventually, after making his decision, Naruto woke up on an abandoned island as a sixteen year old girl. Naruto knew that had been a possibility but it was one thing to read about it but it was something else to actually experience it. Naruto managed to ignore his gender malfunction for the moment and after some doing he managed to cross the water, find a hotel room that hadn't been rented and allowed himself to fall asleep.  
TBC…

Note: As I said before, Naruto is and will remain to think of himself as a guy because that's who he IS. He will refer to himself as male in as many situations as possible. However OTHER people will refer to Naruto as a girl because that's what his CURRENT gender currently is. That gender is NOT permanent however as you should already know if you read the prequel and I already hinted at that in the previous chapter as well.

I, the author am just human though and if I miss a pronoun (I think that's the right term) and mix he and she in the wrong situations then please tell me in what sentence I missed it. Don't just say, you mixed it up because that's worthless to me. Naruto's name will remain Naruto though unless he's infiltrating or something. I don't like it much when Naruto is given another name.

This chapter will also hint at why Kurama hasn't made an appearance as of yet…

Please enjoy the story!

Naruto (R) Evolution  
Chapter 02  
00 What do you mean there are no AnBu here!? 00  
Complications only become more complicated…  
First world: Marvel  
Current location: Hotel room in some random hotel in New York City

Naruto groaned again as he slowly woke up. "Why do I feel like this happened before?" He muttered to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his current location. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You don't remember boss?" A clone spoke up. Naruto recoiled in surprise and then the memories hit him with the full force of a tsunami and he nearly passed out again. Nearly.

"Yhea, I remember now." He muttered. "Got one hell of a headache too."

"Kurama not doing anything about it?" The clone half asked half stated.

"Actually… I haven't heard anything about Kurama now that I think about it. Maybe he's still asleep or something… Give me a moment and make sure to keep the door locked. In fact, place a seal on the door to keep it shut and give us enough time to get out of here if the cleaning crew visits here or something."

The clone didn't bother to answer because Naruto prime (the real Naruto) had already closed his eyes only to flinch back violently a few moments later.

"Boss! What's wrong?" The same clone from earlier asked worriedly.

"The seal kicked me out before I could get to it. Violently. I don't…" Naruto trailed off and then shook his head. "Never mind, I'll simply try again. It took me by surprise."

"Just be careful… Boss." The clone said again but once more, Naruto had already closed his eyes. Only to be flinch back again but even more violently then the first time.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Maybe you should just leave it for now boss." The clone offered. "Remember that Kurama can leave the seal whenever he wants to right? Maybe he got out by accident and he can't find us? This place seems like it's pretty big…"

"That… That makes sense." Naruto acknowledged. "It may explain why the seal expels me rather violently."

"Alright, thanks." Naruto muttered and then with a half seal, he dismissed all the clones that were currently active. He closed his eyes and let the memories and thoughts settle back. It took him several minutes before they settled down. The Kage bunshin was his favourite technique but the potential of it going past its intended purpose scared him at times. The clones were him and would never do things that he would never do but… He still remembered that nightmare he had had, so many years ago. (1)

" _Okay, I need to get out of here, but first… I need to face reality and really look into a mirror and take a shower."_ If that wouldn't force him to face his new situation then he didn't know what would.

" _Thank god that I'm sixteen though. I can't imagine what I would've done if I had been any younger or worse, if I had been a pre-teen."_ He shuddered. Nobody would have taken him seriously and if the complication had any say on it, they wouldn't take him too seriously even now!

Naruto pushed those thoughts away and created two new clones. Before she opened the door she remembered something.

"Am I remembering it right that you clones remained males for the entire time you were active? A time that was definitely longer a san hour?"

The two clones looked at her and seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes, the first one agreed immediately."

"Yhea but…"

"But..?" Naruto prompted.

"It could be that we weren't forced back because you don't know how you look like."

"That's… Not entirely right." Naruto said while shaking her head. "I do have the memories of you clones and they helped me over the water and they looked at me plenty of times."

"That may be true, but you still think of yourself as a guy, WE think of ourselves as a guy even though that isn't accurate anymore for you so.. That could mean that us clones are an exception to the rule or… Or it could be that once you have showered and really looked at yourself that we will be changed as well."

Naruto considered that and shrugged. "Well, whatever may be the case, I can't just NOT shower. I stink and I'm dirty damn it."

The clone was not in a situation where it could force Naruto to do something else so it just shrugged and turned its back at the apparent dismissal.

Naruto just shrugged and opened the door and couldn't suppress a whistle at the impressive bathroom. Naruto didn't hesitate to strip himself of his clothes and well, once he stood naked in the bathroom he confirmed that he no longer had IT between his legs. Naruto decided then and there that he would try to ignore it as much as he could.

"I really WAS a bit hasty when picking that complication." Naruto said to himself. He then turned the shower on and washed himself as quickly as possible. Ignoring all the sensations that it gave him. Once he was clean enough he quickly dried off and by the time was ready, he felt refreshed and fully charged.

"I wonder if I could just leave through the front door?" Naruto said to himself with a mischievous smile. But then he shook his head and decided that no, it was best to not tempt fate. Better to just leave through an alternate way. He couldn't afford to get into trouble. He had money and papers so that wasn't a problem but he had chosen this expensive looking suit BECAUSE it was expensive looking and less likely to be rented.

Naruto didn't want to seem too ungrateful though so he cleaned the place up to make it look like nobody had been here. He never had been that good in cleaning up and he knew it was far from perfect. Satisfied with himself that he had at least made an effort, Naruto opened the window only to nearly smack into a guy dressed up in red and blue suit.

"What the hell?" Naruto said. He had nearly lost his balance and even though he had fallen from higher places, he still couldn't afford to get too much attention to himself. Shaking his head, Naruto just ignored the babbling of the other guy and looked to the other side of the street and if he could make it or not.

Naruto realized that he wouldn't be able to make it, it would be too far as he was now. It probably wouldn't be much of a problem in Sage mod or even with Kurama giving him a boost but as he was at the moment he couldn't. So he decided to go down and then blend in with the crowd. Naruto looked up in irritation as he realized that the guy he had bumped into was still talking to him but his tone had changed.

Naruto snorted, the guy probably thought he was going to kill himself and for a normal human that would probably be true. Not for him though.

Naruto also realized that this guy had SEEN him and that this would be a problem for later. It meant that he had to stay low for a while because he hadn't exactly paid for the hotel room in question. Thinking quickly, Naruto bashed the guy into the hotel room hard enough for him to nearly loose his balance and then Naruto ran as fast as he could. To HELL with subtlety, he needed to get out of here. If this guy was part of the local AnBu then the rest were sure to be on his tail!

Naruto tried to blend in with the crowd but the guy, was hot on his tail still yelling something at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted and then he ran even faster. Through the traffic of those metal boxes, or rather OVER the traffic because he didn't want to hurt anyone, into the crowds, through office's and basically using every trick in the book to stop being chased.

Unfortunately, the guy was very persistent and managed to stay on his trail. Naruto realized quickly that this guy wouldn't leave him alone and since he had shown clearly he wasn't after a fight that the guy clearly was.

Naruto looked for a place that was relatively abandoned of traffic and civilians.

"Okay, if you want a fight, then a fight you will get!" Naruto shouted as he turned around. The guy, who Naruto only now noticed had chosen a spider's theme, said something back that was pretty much nonsense to Naruto's ears. It occurred to him that there may be a language barrier that would make things harder and, Naruto reflected that it might as well be THIS that pissed off that organisation.

Still, Naruto was pumped for a fight now but he wouldn't trash the guy too badly.

Naruto launched himself at the guy, kicking and punching but the man.. theme.. spider… man… Spiderman? Yhea, whatever.

Spiderman matched every kick and punch evenly. Naruto still wasn't fighting at full strength though, far from it even but he had never been the best in Taijutsu but for some… Civilian to be able to match him? Ha! That was an insult to his pride that couldn't be tolerated!

Naruto continued to up his speed and the strength of his punches and kicks until he noticed that Spiderman could barely keep up. Naruto kept it up and then he violently punched the guy down.

"Stay. Down." Naruto articulated clearly. He then pointed down in a way that anybody got to understand. Naruto turned and then hurried out of the area, keeping his guard up for if the guy should decide to follow him. He didn't.

"Good." Naruto muttered. Naruto kept to the ground and used henge to disguise himself at several intervals to throw of any pursuer until he finally allowed himself to relax.

Naruto did another pat down to confirm if he had everything with him and when he confirmed that he did, he finally allowed himself to relax. Naruto continued to walk with the crowds, listening to the conversations he realized had to be in a different language because he couldn't understand a word of it.

"That… Could be a problem." Naruto said to himself. It had also occurred to Naruto that his clothes weren't exactly normal compared to the people here so when he had used henge to disguise himself he had also changed his clothes as well.

"I can't keep henge up forever though." Well, he could but a firm shove would destroy the illusion and he would be caught in the open.

Naruto didn't notice the tiny tracker on his boots and neither did he sense it. So he could be forgiven that he also missed Spiderman tracking him from a distance. His beat down not forgotten. It was entirely coincidental that Naruto never noticed china town or the Japanese parts of the city. He was too caught up in trying to figure out what to do next.

Naruto growled as he realized he had seen this part of the city before. He was walking around in circles.

"I'm not under a genjutsu am I?" Naruto muttered. He did a low level chakra burst but nothing appeared to change. Still, Hokage or not he was still very horrible in casting genjutsu, dispelling genjutsu and recognizing he was under a genjutsu in the first place. He could dispel it if he wanted to, but that required him to realize he was under one in the first place and he had to push much more power in it than normal. Right now he couldn't do that because he had to keep a low profile.

"Alright Uzumaki, it's time to get your head in the game!" That said, Naruto entered an alley and created a dozen or so clones. Their mission would have several parts. Learn the layout of the city, try to learn some of the language and make sure that he wasn't followed by anybody. Last but not least, he had to find another place for the night. While he had money to pay for it, Naruto didn't understand the money system at present and since he was sixteen, not understanding it was pretty suspicious no matter how you tried to turn it.

Exploring the city was so he would know where to go if he had to lose another guy in red and blue. _"I wonder if that sort of thing is normal around here."_ Naruto thought to himself. It was then that he noticed that he was passing a store that sold televisions and it was currently airing some kind of news. In it they showed off what had to be a movie or something.

"A green giant huh? That's going to be a success when it hits the public!" Naruto snickered. Then he turned and missed the clues that it was airing live and that there was no way that it could be fake.

X  
Interlude: Kurama…  
Time: Roughly ten minutes before Naruto wakes up on the island in chapter 1

Kurama woke up and found himself in a strange location. "Where am I? Is this a mutation of the seal?" Nobody cared to respond to his question but Kurama knew his host well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to resist playing a harmless joke on his expense.

"NARUTO!" Kurama bellowed. There was no indignant squawk or any amused laughter. No, the only thing he heard were the birds that flew up from the tree's cursing him for scaring them.

"Oh, shut up already you headless chickens!" Kurama shouted. Their voices getting irritating quickly. They just reacted by flying away as quickly as they could to find another place to nap on.

Kurama realized that he really was separated from Naruto and if this had happened a few years ago, he would have been very happy indeed. But he had grown close with Naruto and now he was finding it hard to just exist without anyone being there, meddling, teasing and basically nagging on his ears all the time.

"It doesn't matter." Kurama said out loud. "Sooner or later, I'll be sure to find him. Besides, I'm the all-powerful KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Kurama bellowed that part out as loudly as he could. "I can handle being on my own for a bit."

It was then that he realized that he had no clue where to go, what to do or how to communicate with any human directly other than Naruto.

"Knowing my luck, I'll get sealed away again just because of a misunderstanding." Kurama thought to himself but then he shook his head violently.

"No! I can't say that. That's like waving a red flag in front of a bunch of kunoichi and telling them that you're spying on them while giggling perversely… No. That's Jiraiya. Never mind."

"What the hell am I doing?" Kurama muttered. "I need to get out of here and figure out what to do and more importantly, to find Naruto himself. Maybe…"

Kurama considered the chances of Naruto sensing him if he sent out a chakra blast that would alert everybody that could sense it of his location… Within a certain distance.

"Could I chance it…? Ah, why not." Kurama followed that thought up by immediately sending out a chakra pulse that would alert everybody who could sense chakra that he was out here. Or at least that somebody was out there.

Kurama waited for a few hours but he could not sense the chakra signature of Naruto getting closer nor could he sense ANY chakra signature for that matter.

Shrugging, Kurama decided that he may as well pick a random location and start walking. Even if he had a solid body at the moment, he was still an intelligent being made out of chakra. Things such as hunger, tiredness and other bodily functions did not matter to one such as him… Good thing too because the longer he was walking around, the more lost he became.

X  
S.H.I.E.L.D Carrier Headquarters  
Time: One week later after Naruto woke up

"Report!" Nick fury demanded sharply.

"Sir?" The agent asked uncertainly.

"I got called out of my bed, because an agent made a report that was important enough to get me out of my bed on the ONE day that I allow myself to sleep in. The ONE day that I allow myself to relax. ONE day in an entire year. Now, I want that report and I swear, this report be better important enough to be equal that the third world war was stopped in its track or I…" Nick forcefully calmed him down as he realized that the agent in front of him was just a rookie. Newly hired at that.

"Sir, I have absolutely no idea what report you are talking about. I just got on duty…" The agent looked at his watch. "Ten minutes ago."

"Then why are you in this location agent?" Nick demanded. But inwardly he was frowning. Something was wrong here.

"I was ordered to come here sir. Via the internal comm system. It was an automated message."

"You're sure the message was for you?"

"I was the only one there, and it address me by name sir."

"Just return to your duty station son. I'll figure out what went wrong, but be on alert because I could have need of you again."

"Got it sir." The agent said. Then the man, turned and left.

"Nice guy." Nick thought to himself. Then he entered his office and realized he had been tricked. His office was completely trashed.

Immediately, he ran outside of his office and hit the 'red alert' button -or so the sci-fi geeks called it when they thought he wasn't listening- that should put the whole base into lock-down. Except it didn't respond. Looking into the internals, he noticed immediately that they were sabotaged but it was done in such a way that a quick glance would not reveal it.

But Nick Fury hadn't gotten to his current rank without having a few, backup plans within backup plans within backup plans within backup plans. No joke.

It was something that he had added in himself. He had never written it down and he had made sure that it wouldn't be noticed either. The only thing he needed to do was open the window in a certain order and it would send the appropriate alerts out.

Several tiring hours later…

"So you're telling me that the agent I was talking to was found in his apartment, unconscious with a drug in his system?"

"Yes sir. We also confirmed his story and have triple checked out information but the person you talked to was not him. The agent is a rookie and doesn't have the training or the experience to fool us. Maybe one of mid-level agents perhaps but only if they weren't paying attention." After all, he, Nick Fury, the head of mighty S.H.I.E.L.D had been tricked and he was probably the most senior agent of the entire organization since the moment it was created.

"I checked my office and if you ignore the fact that my office was completely trashed, nothing of importance was taken. In fact, it seems that the only reason my office was trashed was meant to be a..." Nick grimaced at the thought. "An action to make a point rather than to steal anything of worth."

"How so sir?"

"Because I found several… Pieces of graffiti that made a point of this but stated rather crudely." Nick gritted out. Nope, Nick was not a happy camper.

"I don't know who is responsible for it, but I swear that I'll get back to him or her somehow." Nick growled. "In the meantime, I want every emergency alert triple checked on a weekly basis for the entire base." That said, Nick walked into his office.

"AND GET SOMEBODY HERE TO HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS DAMN IT!"

Nick knew who was responsible though. It was that blonde menace. The girl who gave Spiderman that trashing. The girl that his agents had been trying to catch so that he could talk with her. A girl who had such skilled could be very useful for S.H.I.E.L.D indeed. Based on his reports, the girl had not taken their attempt to capture her kindly. But he couldn't back off now. Not even after the warning she gave him. Nick wanted to think that she could be an ally though because she had been in a position to hurt him dearly. Politically as well as emotionally.

"I hate my job sometimes…" Nick groaned. Then his irritation got the better of him. Throwing his door open he bellowed again. "I AM NOT CLEANING THIS SHIT UP ON MY OWN! GET SOMEBODY IN HERE ON THE FUCKING DOUBLE!"

X  
Really, how much trouble could Naruto gotten himself in, so quickly?  
X

One week earlier...

" _ **A green giant huh? That's going to be a success when it hits the public!" Naruto snickered. Then he turned and missed the clues that it was airing live and that there was no way that it could be fake.**_

Naruto continued to explore the city, just enjoying the walk and observing. Besides trying to find Kurama, he had nothing to do at the moment. Well, okay he supposed he could find that address but he wanted to have some fun first. Something he had little of in his life.

It was only a few hours later that Naruto noticed that he was being followed by several people. He hadn't noticed at first because it's hardly unusual to see someone twice in a row. Naruto wasn't exactly a suspicious sort, but he knew when it was just a coincidence and when someone was really out to get you. Right now, he hadn't done anything except give that guy with the spider theme -Spiderman?- a good trashing.

" _I wonder how good these guys are?"_ Naruto thought idly. He entered a random store like he had done several times before, and created a single additional clone that had disguised itself with a simple transformation. The clone resembled how Naruto looked but had several key differences. Naruto, just browsed and when the owner began frowning partly because of her age and because she kept browsing, Naruto just picked a random piece of clothing she liked and then paid for it.

Naruto walked into the opposite direction the clone had chosen and had made a second clone to observe the first. But whoever had been following him was competent enough to have seen the difference. Naruto dismissed the two clones and upped the game of trying to losing his tail.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto had to admit to being impressed. Whoever it was that was following him, was GOOD!

"Okay, enough playing around." Naruto muttered. He followed that up by turning and heading towards his tail quickly. The man was already attempting to relocate but Naruto was having none of it.

"Okay wise-guy, care to tell me why you and those other goons have been following me around?" Too late did she remember the language barrier. To her surprise however, her captive responded slowly and carefully pronouncing his words but it was in his own language. Naruto winced as he heard how this guy butchered his language.

"Stop!" He said sharply. "Just… Stop. Get somebody here that can talk to me without butchering it get me?"

The guy looked at her without comprehension.

"Get. Me. Someone. Who. Can. Understand. Me. Properly." Naruto repeated. This time he took care to pronounce every word as slowly and clearly as he could.

His captive seemed to get the idea because he spoke a few words in his radio. Naruto hadn't allowed himself to drop his guard though. He wouldn't have taken it kindly if someone had captured one of her own AnBu.

Naruto barely dodged what appeared to be some kind of dart. Which was followed by several others.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. He dropped her 'captive' and decided that enough was enough. He created a hundred clones and they vanished immediately. Seconds later she got the memories that they had captured the snipers and their support crew. None of them were capable of understanding him it appeared.

Naruto made his way towards what looked to be the senior agent.

"You will leave me alone, you understand?" Naruto said clearly. "Leave. Me. Alone." Naruto stressed again.

"I don't take kindly to being followed like you're a bunch of stalkers." Naruto said again.

Then he dismissed the clones and Naruto left, but not after making a point by utterly destroying the weapons they had been using by bending the loops and making a knot in them and making it look effortless.

Naruto then simply left the building. By this time, it was beginning to get dark again, so Naruto decided that she might as well do things legally and pay for a room.

She looked around for another hotel and found one that looked decent in quality. Approaching the guy at the front, he said something she couldn't understand.

"I want a single room, for a single night." Naruto said. Pointing to the room, holding up one finger and then to herself, and also holding up a single finger.

The guy responded by saying something and making a gesture that she had to wait a for a bit. Someone else appeared from the back and he addressed him in his own language.

"Can I help you miss…?"

"Finally, someone that understands me!" Naruto couldn't help but say.

"Miss?" The guy asked confused.

"I was supposed to get picked up by a relative but he never showed. Never got told where he lived either." Naruto explained. "I couldn't stay in the same place all day, so I figured I might as well explore the city and then get in touch with my folks."

"Do you have your papers miss? Because while we pride ourselves to be of high quality on all fronts, we aren't exactly cheap either."

"Of course." Naruto agreed. "Do you always caution possible customers to change their minds about making a sale mister…?" Naruto trailed off as he handed over the necessary paperwork.

"You may call me Yusuke, Uzumaki-san." Yusuke said after having examined the papers Naruto had given him. "Your papers check out from what I can tell. Were you aware that there is an address that tells you where to go?"

Naruto had in fact known that but he hadn't wanted to go there immediately. He decided that a white lie was his best bet.

"I knew, but I forgot about it until you mentioned it just now." Naruto admitted. "I'll go there eventually though, I do have enough money to get a room for the night right?"

Naruto and Yusuke talked price, options and the amount of cash Naruto had with him at the moment.

"You do Uzumaki-san but it will take roughly half of the cash you have on hand and that's if I get you the cheapest room we have with minimal service."

The computer he worked on beeped and Yusuke stared at it for several long moments. "On second thought, it appears that money won't be an issue for you."

 _"I forgot that I'm supposed to have been rich! It makes sense that my name would pop up or that he would know I'm supposed to be rich... Just act nice and humble Uzumaki. No need to act like the Hyuuga at their worst."_

"Just get me that room you were talking about." Naruto decided. "I'm not used to too much comfort. I just need a place to sleep."

Yusuke just nodded. "All right Uzumaki-san, do you wish to pay with cash in the morning or do you wish to charge it to your company?"

"I'll pay in cash." Naruto decided. "That won't be a problem will it?"

"It won't be, Uzumaki-san." Yusuke agreed. "Now, I have to tell you, I am currently the only employee who understand Japanese fluently and it is currently near the end of my shift. I…" Yusuke paused and seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"May I speak freely Uzumaki-san?" Yusuke asked.

In Naruto's experience, when an underling asked for permission to speak freely, you usually didn't like what they had to say. Still, once given, you couldn't use it against them. Since this guy wasn't his underling, but he was a customer, it could be considered to be sort of, kind of as being the same.

"Of course." Naruto agreed.

"Some of my colleagues are viable to… Overcharge. Especially when they find out who you are."

"You have a solution for that I take it?" Naruto observed dryly.

Yusuke swallowed nervously. "Yes… Customers of a foreign country may ask for a translator to work an extra shift. The customers pays extra for the service but the majority paid for by the hotel. We get it back through taxes..."

"You're asking me if I want you to stick around to translate for me and at the same time, earn some extra pocket money at the same time?" Naruto concluded.

"Well… Yes." Yusuke agreed.

It had occurred to Naruto that this guy could be a plant. It was clear that the guy she had 'captured' had known her language a little, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to get someone that understood it fluently and get him or her into the place she entered to try and gather more information on her. As far as Naruto could tell, he had two options. First he could deny him and nobody would look twice. He could be just a guy trying to take advantage of a profitable solution and could have nothing to do with those guys who tried to capture him.

If he denied this guy and he proved to be just a guy trying to earn a living, nothing would be lost except that extra living. But if the guy WAS a member of that organization he would try to capture him when he lowered his guard. But he wouldn't know when this would happen if he said no.

On the other hand, if he said yes, he would know where the guy was, but he would also know more about her through small talk.

"Fine. Just how more expensive is this service exactly?" Naruto asked cautiously. It was better to keep a threat were you could keep an eye on him. Besides, the opposite was true as well. This guy looked gave him the impression of a rookie trying to impress. Naruto could gather information on **_him_ ** as well.

"It'll cost roughly two thirds of the amount of cash you have on hand right now instead of just halve." Yusuke said calmly. "I know that's expensive but I could help you get to that address safely." Yusuke offered.

"That won't be necessary." Naruto told him. "I'll take that extra service but I want to explore the city first. I'll get to the address eventually. Do you want some cash in advance or something?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Fine then, get me to my room already because I'm tired from my day of exploring the city."

"Follow me Uzumaki-san." Yusuke said politely. Yusuke grabbed a key from underneath the counter and led Naruto towards the elevator. Naruto though, wasn't exactly comfortable in such a small space. "Can't we take the stairs? I'm not comfortable in small spaces." Yusuke paused and Naruto knew immediately that her first thought was right. This guy was a plant.

"Of course it's only the fifth floor after all." Yusuke replied. He turned and opened the door. Naruto followed him up the stairs and made sure to keep her guard up. If this guy didn't get tired by the second set of stairs then she got at least a double confirmation.

Five sets of stairs later…

" _Called it."_ Naruto thought smugly. Yusuke was barely out of breath. Naruto also got a feeling that he was about to walk into a trap.

"Yusuke.. How about you drop the act hmm? I know you're a plant for whatever organization those guys were working for. Since we can clearly understand each other, you can tell me what you want, I'll pay you and then I leave."

Yusuke did not appear to be surprised by his remark and responded by attacking her swiftly and viscously. "Really, do we **have** to do this?" Naruto complained. He matched every kick and punch effortlessly.

"I really hope that you didn't hurt any of the hotel personnel." Naruto remarked idly.

Yusuke ignored him.

"Really, is Yusuke even your real name?" Naruto asked idly. Sooner or later it would get on his nerves that none of his efforts were working. They continued to 'spar' until Naruto got tired, not of the effort but for having to go through this at all. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong!

"Enough!" Naruto snapped, she blocked one last punch and then put him in a capture hold. "I'm sure that whatever allies that are mobilizing have been watching or listening. Now, I'm not kidding when I say that I've been holding back. A lot. I'm telling you one last time. I'm **leaving**. You will leave me **alone**. I have no interests in joining your organization nor will I be pressed into joining it." Naruto threw Yusuke or whatever his name was in the hall. Naruto could sense dozens of people rushing into the hotel.

"Really, what the hell did I do to get this kind of response?" Naruto complained out loud. Walking to the nearest window, he was about to open it when several darts broke through it and it was only because of Naruto's reflexes that he hadn't been touched.

Naruto had been trying to be diplomatic. He had tried to keep his temper, but enough was enough already.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto hissed angrily. Forming a seal for his favourite technique, Naruto was about to show them why he was a Kage level shinobi!

"Tajū Kage bunshin no jutsu."

The result was immediately noticeable. Hundreds of clones appeared in the hallway.

"Break the doors open of the hotel rooms, escape through the windows. Don't hurt any of the innocent bystanders unless you are given no alternative."

The clones responded by charging out of every exit they saw and Naruto simply walked back into the building and used the Tōton jutsu that pretty much made him invisible to the naked eye. Naruto wasn't sure if there were ways for these people to find a way around it, but Naruto had no intention of leaving the building, he would simply observe and slip into a room which was rented as quickly as possible. He needed to make a point. The only way to do that, was to follow these goons to their boss…

One week later…

The Naruto clone continued to walk around in the ship idly, knocking out agents whenever he got the chance, hid the body, create another clone to make it look like the agent he had just knocked out and then repeating it all over again.

"At this rate, I'm going to take the ship over." Naruto muttered. He knew that it couldn't continue of course. But he was making a point here. If the Nick Fury wanted to talk with him, then he would ask and do so politely. Naruto had a feeling that Nick wasn't exactly used being in this position and Naruto hadn't even done anything except kick a few asses….

X  
End  
Explanations

01: I remember that there were a number of episodes of Naruto when he was on his way to the island to confront Kurama (or something) and he experienced a big nightmares where his clones were rebelling. It's that scene I was referring to.

Henge: The direct translation is 'transformation' but it is actually a solid looking illusion. The more chakra you pump into the technique, the sturdier it gets, but generally a good shove is sufficient to remove it. There is a more powerful version of the technique that makes it a LOT harder to remove but this takes it from a simple E to D rank technique to A rank. It was discovered by Uzumaki Naruto entirely by accident that when you overpower the henge technique to a ridiculous level, it would require some serious damage before the illusion is destroyed.

Kingdark: I have a question, I have thought of a better / alternative way for Naruto's curse to work. I'm currently re-reading 'a horse for the force' and if you are familiar with Ranma at all, then I figure you'll know where I'm going with this. But if not, Ranma 1/2 is a manga / anime about a martial artist who picks up a curse that changes his gender from male to female. There's a LOT more to it than that but I figure that this might be a good alternative.

On one hand, not knowing if you are going to wake up as the opposite gender or if you're going to wake up younger -or both- is hard, but generally, it depends on the whims of the author. Me. On the other hand, if I change or mutate the curse unexpectedly so that it'll change with cold water to a different gender and then either warm water to reverse it, or perhaps twenty four hours before it can be reversed…? Something like that. I haven't decided yet, but feel free to share your opinion with a PERSONAL MESSAGE. Please do NOT answer this in your review unless you have MORE to say then that alone.

Last but not least, this chapter got a bit out of hand. I had a bit of trouble after Naruto watched that news about the green guy. Which is the Hulk obviously. So I figured I could do a different point of view. Kurama was obvious and Nick was something I couldn't resist that I thought up yesterday. The prank bit went a bit out of control but I just like it too much to do it from scratch.

No, S.H.I.E.L.D won't be the organisation that will be after Naruto. Instead, Naruto will have a… Friendly competition in pranks and outdoing one another. They aren't exactly allies but aren't enemies either. Besides there are PLENTY of… illegal organizations in the marvel universe.

And as for where Kurama is… Well… I don't know. I wanted him to 'do a Hibiki' but I'm not sure how many would understand the reference and the joke itself is a bit old already. Oh well, I still have something to work towards though so there's that at least!

Thank you for reading!

 **Edited on 4/03/2017 for spelling and some grammar mistakes.**


End file.
